baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RootBeerFan/Ear Nugget Final critical party
Chapter 1: lincoln loud was checking the mail he was looking through the mail for any comics, then he saw something on the newspaper. it said "come to this party and have fun with ear nugget!" lincoln loud tells his parents why he was at the party, "dad?" said lincoln loud, "yes?" "dad i have a question" "yes what is it?" said dad, "why did you make me go to a party?" "it looked like alot of fun!" said dad "uh no. because there was a creep in this newspaper!" "really? who is it?" Says dad then when lincoln loud was pointing right where his finger was, mr. loud gets confused. "who is ear nugget?" said dad, "i don't know!" says lincoln loud "anyways i have to go to work!" WAIT I NEED T-.. "see you later!" then the door shuts then lincoln loud has to go to school so he got dressed "i will figure it out when i go to school." then lincoln loud went into the long car and the parents dropped off everyone in the car to go to school, "i hope i have easy homework" said lola loud, then luna loud brings a guitar to school. "why are you bringing a gutiar to school?" said dad, not just a guitar! but some speakers would do!" then it was time for lincoln loud to go to school, so he walked in the school nervously so he can think about ear nugget then lincoln loud walked into the classroom and sits on a chair so he can do some Boring Math "GROAAAAAN i HATE math!" said lincoln. then the teachers talks about some guy who wanted to become president but he didn't have any money then while it was time to go to P.E lincoln loud was sitting on the chair thinking about ear nugget then clyde comes to sit with lincoln loud "why are you way over here?" said clyde "clyde, do you know who ear nugget is? "no i don't" said clyde then he tells lincoln loud that a party was at his dad's work, MEANWHILE AT WORK dad was shaking then ear nugget says "DOn't ruin my party or ELSE!" PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! said dad then ear nugget says "okay do very good on my party and you will get pizza!" "but i am allergic to pizza!" said dad "alright you can have tacos!" said ear nugget. MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL lincoln loud got hit in the face many times then it was time for lunch, lincoln loud sits far away from his friends what could possibly go wrong? CHAPTER 2: lincoln loud was finishing his lunch at school then he remembered what would ear nugget do to him, then the teacher said "you must look upset" then lincoln loud runs out of the lunch room then grabs what he needs "LINCOLN LOUD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" then lincoln loud runs back into the lunchroom and lincoln talks to clyde "when school is over, come over to my house!" "okay!" said clyde then the bell rings then they went to lincoln louds house then when they were at the door lori loud opened the door clyde fainted (FAINT!) then lincoln loud tries to wake up clyde "WAKE UP!" then they get what they need so they can go to ear nuggets house then they saw a commerical about ear nugget "HEY KIDS!" come to ear nugget's party! tons of FUN! and puzzles and games! come to ear nuggets party!" then clyde says "was that ear nugget?" "yes it was" said lincoln then they went out the door "do you remember where the house is?" said clyde "yes i know where it is! follow me!" then they where outside trying to find where the house is then there was a sign that said "ear nugget's House then they went inside of the house and there was old pizza on the floor and "hey what's this?" lincoln loud holds the paper and it said Ear nugget won the lottery! then there was a box with thick tape lincoln loud opened it with his "buck" teeth then there was a photo of.. of... "they look like a happy family! he has a wife and 2 kids" said clyde then lincoln loud looks confused "but where is his wife and 2 kids?" hey look! there is a dead cardinal!" "why does he have a cardnial right next to his family photo!? well we will find out eventually! CHAPTER 3: then lincoln loud now knows why a cardinal is in the box! "the cardinal probably killed his family! see that he is not wearing gloves and he is wearing 2 shoes and PLUS his eye is not a tiny dot bleeding!" then clyde looks confused he is probably wearing gloves becuase he wants his family back! then lincoln loud sees a expired license it said ear nugget born in october 30th 1988 then lincoln loud says "he must be 30 years old!" then lincoln loud says "how about we steal the picture of ear nugget and his family!" "that would be bad!" then lincoln grabs the photo and clyde comes too then ear nugget walks into the hallway and lincoln loud talks to clyde "he he! he will never find out i STOLE his family photo!" then ear nugget grabs lincoln loud then ear nugget pushes lincoln loud up against the wall "you should listen to the party animal!"said ear nugget." then ear nugget looks very angry "i will teach you a lesson!" then clyde touches ear nugget on the back and ear nugget has let go of lincoln loud and lincoln ran as fast as he can go with the picture then lincoln loud goes to sleep and he does not bothered to go to his house in about 5 months later lincoln loud goes back to the house then when he did went into the house he saw a foot monster lincoln gasped then he ran out the door and never wanted to go to the house ever again! the he goes to sleep. CHAPTER 4: lincoln loud goes back to the house and to find ear nugget's secret then lincoln loud looks for a hammer to remove the wooden planks on the keep out door then ear nugget gasped "GASP!" then ear nugget runs over to lincoln loud and lincoln loud pushes ear nugget and he gasps "GASP!" then lincoln loud locks the door and goes to the door then when he does he gets teleported to a world with icecream spoons on the grass and dancing zebras and black clouds and white sky then there is a kid playing on the playground then lincoln loud saw the kid It was himself! then a giant foot monster comes in lincoln loud must get bigger to defeat the foot monster "can i have some doughnuts?" "sure!" said the zebra then lincoln loud munches on the dougnuts so he can defeat the foot monster >POW< Later.. the foot monster explodes into thick air then lincoln loud sees a door and then he saw a train he went to the train and saw ear nugget's...family... lincoln loud is sad then he goes over to the door and he opens it annnnd.. CHAPTER 5: lincoln loud is awake from dreaming then lincoln loud opens the door and he knows he is not afraid anymore! "i want a smaller Tara!" said lola loud then lincoln loud goes to school THE END. Category:Blog posts